BTS Cypher Pt.1
BTS Cypher Pt.1 es la septima canción del mini album O!RUL8,2?, y además es el primer Cypher de la serie de canciones que eventualmente la Rap Line harian en sus siguientes mini albumes y albumes completos. Guía *Rap Monster *Suga *J-Hope Letra Romanización=Damn hipbusim, aidol raeppeo? Cut that bulssi eochapi bonjireun aidol swisiramyeo nal musihae jutdae ttawineun gaejugo nae ireumeul biutji multagiwa musibakke moreuneun nideuri, how you kill me? So i bring the monster back, my monster swag So this is the monster track cuz of my freaking monster rap hyeondaepan honggildongdeul, joheun geol bogodo johdago mothae samsedae lideo so imma lead ya igeon sedaegyoche I’m sayin yeah im the top of the top of the top poppin’em, rockin’em, stoppin’em, blockin’em, like the Cassius’ lance. Imma don, biteu kkeujima becuz im not freakin done biteu wieseon kkabuljima cuz every kick is my freaking zone nan wollae gwandaehae but now imma murder your rappers charyedaero sseoreobeorigo then imma murder you haters ja ije nal bwa, geurigo malhaebwa nuga ni top 5? raepmonseuteo, randa, lida, raepmon, ni appa jigeumeun hope world, from BTS jeonbu nal follow nae ganeungseongeun riteuwitdwae moduege allyeo nae flow, gomageul tago ni momeul chaewo kareul garasseo, naeireul wihae get back in the days naido naigo, raimdo mollatdeon aigo geujeo aidol barabon gwangjuui heunhan aiyeotdeon na geurae ijen boyeojulge i teuraek wi Cyphereseo nae pobureul barkhyeo i’m above the minors geurae neowan dareun meijeo uh TV screeneul nan chaewo uh raepeo koseutyum? no geopumeul geodugo naebaeteo naega wonhadeon geoseul, nan jigeum eodil gado isyugam baega apeumyeon byeongwon ga jeonchi ijugam nae paebaereul baraetdeon saramdeul da dwitmogeul japji hipbusim panchineun geim wi J-hopeeun banchik nan mipil but chwimineun jeogyeok We are bulletproof hanbangeul meogyeotji eoseolpeun gajjadeureun jjillyeo baneunghaji jomdeo yeolpok haebwara nae bareumhwajireun 4k i’m dope man nan biteu wieseon syopaeng nan jeolttae an byeonhae taeeonal ttaebuteo nan motae born rapper, my attitudeneun nae mento nideuri ssipgo mureo tteudeodo nan memento hipbusim buryeobwa naege neukkineun muryeokgam jiltusim sumgyeora ni aipi da boilla nan boilleo sunsikgane hothaejyeotji seupoilleocheoreom neoneun an bwado ppeonhaejyeotji sokjeol eobsi meongcheonghan hipjjijiril gochyeonwatji geunbon eobsi keojyeogan i gayogyen gongjonhagien ppakse geureoni raebeun chwimiro hae malseya malse, jjillimyeon noryeokhae what |-| Hangul =Damn 힙부심, 아이돌 랩퍼? Cut that 불씨 어차피 본질은 아이돌 쉿이라며 날 무시해 줏대 따위는 개주고 내 이름을 비웃지 물타기와 무시밖에 모르는 니들이, how you kill me? So i bring the monster back, my monster swag So this is the monster track cuz of my freaking monster rap 현대판 홍길동들, 좋은 걸 보고도 좋다고 못해 3세대 리더 so imma lead ya 이건 세대교체 I’m sayin yeah im the top of the top of the top poppin’em, rockin’em, stoppin’em, blockin’em, like the Cassius’ lance. Imma don, 비트 끄지마 becuz im not freakin done 비트 위에선 까불지마 cuz every kick is my freaking zone 난 원래 관대해 but now imma murder your rappers 차례대로 썰어버리고 then imma murder you haters 자 이제 날 봐, 그리고 말해봐 누가 니 top 5? 랩몬스터, 란다, 리다, 랩몬, 니 아빠 지금은 hope world, from BTS 전부 날 follow 내 가능성은 리트윗돼 모두에게 알려 내 flow, 고막을 타고 니 몸을 채워 칼을 갈았어, 내일을 위해 get back in the days 나이도 나이고, 라임도 몰랐던 아이고 그저 아이돌 바라본 광주의 흔한 아이였던 나 그래 이? 보여줄게 이 트랙 위 Cypher에서 내 포부를 밝혀 i’m above the minors 그래 너완 다른 메이저 uh TV screen을 난 채워 uh 래퍼 코스튬? no 거품을 거두고 내뱉어 내가 원하던 것을, 난 지금 어딜 가도 이슈감 배가 아프면 병원 가 전치 2주감 내 패배를 바랬던 사람들 다 뒷목을 잡지 힙부심 판치는 게임 위 j-hope은 반칙 난 미필 but 취미는 저격 We are bulletproof로 한방을 먹였지 어설픈 가짜들은 찔려 반응하지 좀더 열폭 해봐라 내 발음화질은 4k i’m dope man 난 비트 위에선 쇼팽 난 절때 안 변해 태어날 때부터 난 모태 born rapper, my attitude는 내 멘토 니들이 씹고 물어 뜯어도 난 메멘토 힙부심 부려봐 내게 느끼는 무력감 질투심 숨겨라 니 아이피 다 보일라 난 보일러 순식간에 hot해졌지 스포일러처럼 너는 안 봐도 뻔해졌지 속절 없이 멍청한 힙찌질일 고쳐놨지 근본 없이 커져간 이 가요곈 공존하기엔 빡세 그러니 랩은 취미로 해 말세야 말세, 찔리면 노력해 wha |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Las unicas veces que esta canción ha aparecido en conciertos, es unicamente el verso de J-Hope. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Rap Line